Lists/Weapons
|(Main)}} /Figures|Figures}} /Magnetic Figures|Magnetic Figures}} /Weapons|Weapons}} /Vehicles|Vehicles}} /Sets|Sets}} /Colors|Colors}} }} This page is a list for weapons in the Mega Bloks Halo theme. This includes both figure weapons and mounted weapons. It also has the colors and the vehicle weapons as well. __TOC__ Mini Figure Weapons *Sub-Machine Gun - 3 variants -- grey weapon/ silver, black. The newest version is an entirely new mould *Silenced SMG - 2 variant -- black and black/grey *Plasma Pistol - 3 variants -- purple colour/ grey, purple, and yellow./ Active camo *Beam Rifle - 3 variants -- One is all purple. The second is purple and grey/the third is yellow, purple and grey *Assault Cannon -- 1 variant - grey. *Assault Rifle -- 5 variants -- grey/ grey, black /black/active camo, . *Brute Shot -- 2 variants -- grey/dark grey and light grey *Energy Sword -- 4 variants -- blue with active camo handle, active camo, purple, new mould for 2015 *Magnum - 4 variants -- black, grey/ grey and black and silver and black *Rocket Launcher - 3 variants -- grey, grey and light silver, black. *Shotgun - 4 variants -- grey, silver and black, active camo. *Sniper Rifle - 4 variants -- grey and grey, black, and yellow, white and grey, grey, green. *Carbine - 2 variants --purple, purple and grey. *Katana - 2 variants -- black, grey. *Battle Rifle - 3 variants -- black / dark grey/ white, black, red. *Plasma Grenade - 3 variants -- /light blue/ Second purple/ painted * Spiker - 5 variants -- One is all grey, second is grey and steel (light black colouring), the third is active camo , dark grey and light grey (1 in 400 chance to get this one hint- hero packs) and one is all black. *Needler - 2 variants -- Purple and Crimson, grey (Found in Elite General drop pod) *Spartan Laser - 2 variants -- grey, green/grey. *Spike Grenade - 1 variant --black and grey *Gravity Hammer- 2 variants- Black (found in the Brute Chieftain Charge set) and Grey *Heavy machine gun - 1 variant --silver (found in Spade vs. Skirmisher set.) *Fuel Rod cannon--- 1 variant- green and gold. *Assault Cannon- hunter's weapon, 3 variants -- grey with blue detail, dark blue with green detail, gold with green detail. *Needle Rifle- 2 variants -- purple, pink and silver, silver. *Frag Grenade--- light grey and dark grey. *Energy Stave---1 variant--- black and gold. *Flamethrower---2 variants--- active camo/ grey. *M7507 flamethrower---2 variants--- Grey with shark mouth decal, grey with no shark detail. *Plasma Rifle---2 variants---Purple, Purple with blue detailing (Yellow commando elite weapon pack). *Mauler---2 variants--- grey, black and grey. *Needle rifle--- 2 variants--- purple, pink and grey/purple. *Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) -- 2 variants -- black, grey with orange. *Railgun-3 variants- grey, black, silver *Grenade launcher-3 variants- silver and black, black, dark grey Mounted Weapons *Machine Gun Turret *Rocket Turret *Plasma Cannon *Gauss Cannon *Turret Vehicle Weapons *Pelican (Front Mounted Machine Gun). *Wraith (Plasma Launcher) Plasma Turret. *Scorpion turret. * Spectre Plasma Turret. Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Tabbed Page Category:UNSC Mini Figures Category:Covenant Species' Category:UNSC Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons